<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roots Strong, Like Bonsai Tree by agoldengalaxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867140">Roots Strong, Like Bonsai Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy'>agoldengalaxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, not much comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is there for him, he holds his hand, and he says goodbye. It’s the second time he’s lost a father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso &amp; Mr. Miyagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roots Strong, Like Bonsai Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finished the first season of cobra kai. pain time</p><p>kudos/comments always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was just another day, but after countless sleepless nights, it was beginning to pile on a little. Even if he didn’t have a toddler, things wouldn’t be easier. No, he couldn’t breathe easy until -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, cuz, you listening to me or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel blinked, lifting his gaze to meet the ever-confused eyes of Louie, who looked incredibly offended. The former didn’t really care; whatever he was talking about most likely didn’t concern him anyway. Leaning back in his desk chair with a deep sigh, he shook his head a little. “Sorry. Anthony’s...been keeping us up, it’s a lotta trouble to keep focused.” That was the lie he was using. It was too convoluted for anyone else to understand; </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>his airhead cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louie seemed annoyed that he wasn’t being listened to, but he at least understood. “I was only giving you some golden ideas here, cuz, but I’ll come back later. Maybe you gotta go home and take a nap, huh? Work day’s almost over.” He paused for a minute, then added, “You know, Amanda doesn’t seem as scattered as you do. Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tired eyes turned to the watch on his wrist; sure enough, it was nearing four p.m.. Straightening his loosened tie, he stood up, distractedly organizing the loose papers and files on his desks, completely ignoring his question. “Yeah. Yeah, you know, you’re right, Louie. I’m gonna...I’m gonna go do that. Clock out when you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his jacket on, he quickly left his office without giving Louie the chance to respond. Rounding the corner, he pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He did intend to use it, but it was also a perfect excuse to make sure no one spoke to him on his way out. Dialing the number he had long since memorized, he put the phone to his ear and sighed as he shoved open the glass door with one of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rang a couple times until the line clicked. “Hi, babe. How was today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amanda. It was fine. It’s...still weird without you here with me.” He did his best to keep his voice light and normal. “Even harder than usual to listen to my cousin these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “I know, Daniel. I’ll be able to come back to work whenever you need me, but Anthony -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t even worry about it, honey. I know Sam is just ecstatic to have you home all the time, and Anthony’s still so young. I’m doing just fine on my own,” he promised, because he was. Things were just a little crazy. Fumbling with his keys, he pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear. “How are the kids, by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As loud as ever. Anthony discovered a new word today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What word?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘No.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel chuckled, unlocking his car and slid into the seat, picking up the phone. “Ah, I’m sure he’ll love to use that whenever he can from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could sense her smile in her voice. “You’re probably right.” There was a moment of quiet, and the atmosphere shifted. “Are you going to see Mr. Miyagi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat, and he sighed softly, looking up at his own, tired reflection in the rearview mirror. “Yeah. I figured I’d, um, keep him company tonight. Visiting hours at the hospital are a little longer since it’s the weekend.” A moment passed. “Is that okay with you?” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda hesitated a moment, but he could hear the smile in her voice return. “Of course it’s okay. You should be spending as much time with him as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he drew in a quiet breath. “Are you sure? If the kids are giving you any trouble -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll call Isaiah Robinson to come lend me a hand. Besides, Aisha can keep Sam busy.” He felt like he should continue to argue, but he couldn’t find it within himself. “Give Mr. Miyagi all my love, okay, sweetheart? Tell him the kids say hi, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, okay, I will. Thanks, Amanda. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line clicked, and Daniel slowly released a breath, tossing his phone onto the seat beside him. He turned his key and the engine revved; although he was now a car salesman, he would always have a soft spot for that old yellow car. When he’d had to part with it, it had been really difficult. But Mr. Miyagi was there for him that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, he smiled a little to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just old car</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had said, like it hadn’t mattered at all. Of course, he was right, as always. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a car, but it was still special to him because Mr. Miyagi had been the one who had given it to him. Not that cars really mattered all that much. Either way, it lived its peaceful life in Mr. Miyagi’s yard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His drive to the hospital was silent, as it had been for the past week. He wasn’t much in the mood for any music, not since the day he had visited Mr. Miyagi and found him collapsed in the middle of the floor, unresponsive and unable to move. The doctors believed it to be Parkinson’s disease. He likely didn’t have much time left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking the memory from his head, Daniel tightened his grip on the wheel, focusing on the road instead. After all, he’d certainly be scolded if he ended up in the hospital right next to his old mentor. And Amanda would never let him hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he practically flew out of the car, locking it behind him as he hurried inside. He pretty much recognized all the nurse’s faces by now, and he went to the one who always seemed to be behind the desk; luckily, she was the friendliest. “Hey, Daria. How’s he doing today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. LaRusso! Always glad to see a friendly...ooh, and tired face,” the young woman greeted with a smile, glancing down at her papers. “Well, it seems as though there have been no changes. He’s having trouble eating, but his attitude has not changed. Mr. Miyagi is certainly a fighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, he definitely is.” If only she knew how true that statement was. “Well, um, could I go see him? He’s not sleeping, is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling up her sleeve, she checked the watch on her wrist. “Hmm...no, he should be up by now. The older patients are always given an early dinner, he’s probably just finished up.” He exhaled slowly, relieved. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the nurses and doctors at the hospital, but he didn’t like feeling as though he was in their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Thanks again, Daria. Oh, hold on, I brought ya something.” Reaching into his pocket, he took out a lollipop, setting it on her desk. “Figured you could use some sugar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile widened as she reached to pick it up, shaking her head as she began to unwrap it. “You are too kind to me, Mr. LaRusso. This is why you’re my favorite visitor.” She winked, popping it into her mouth. He chuckled a little, waving goodbye, then headed down the hallway. Sidestepping a group of doctors, he rounded the corner and stopped outside room 108, adjusting his suit jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Popping his head inside, he knocked lightly on the door. “Hey, Mr. Miyagi, how…” he trailed off, blinking a few times as he stepped inside. A small smile pulled at his lips. “Hey, hey, hey! Look at this little thing! Who brought it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man was laying back, though a couple of pillows propped him up. Arms lay uselessly at his sides, head turned slightly toward the window to watch the setting sun. On the table beside the cot was a small bonsai tree; it looked to be in sad shape, but it was still alive. Hearing the familiar voice, however, he turned his head slowly to look at his old student. He smiled. “Miyagi ask Daria-san. She would not say no to Miyagi. Says you too nice to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out an incredulous laugh, Daniel settled into the seat beside the cot, taking a look at the tree. “Seems kindness really does pay off here,” he said, though he couldn’t help but smirk. “Of course, I had to give her a lot of chocolate for her to let me see you that first day.” He’d never bribe anyone else, but this had been important. “Still, this tree’s looking a little sad. Didn’t she give you any clippers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyagi nodded slightly toward the pot, where a small pair of clippers lay. “Hands not move like used to,” he replied softly, gaze lowering to his arms at his sides. Daniel watched as the old man struggled to move his hand, and all that happened was a slight twitch to his middle finger. “Time running short, Daniel-san. Bonsai tree, yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no. No, don’t think like that, Mr. Miyagi,” he said, almost dismissively. Whenever he sat with him, he always just felt like a naïve teenager again. This was certainly no different. “Look, you’re gonna be fine.” He paused as an idea struck. “I can prove it. Here.” Pulling the pot gently onto his lap, he pulled Miyagi’s meal tray down and set the tree onto it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me.” He lowered the tray a little further so it almost rested in the old man’s lap. The only sound in the room was Miyagi’s quiet, labored breathing as Daniel reached to grab the clippers in one hand, and one of Miyagi’s in the other. Maneuvering it so that the clippers lay between Miyagi’s fingers, Daniel gently rested his hand over top of them, lifting both of their hands to the tree. Quietly, together, they worked, clipping at the tree and taking care of it. It was clumsy, with Miyagi’s limp hand in his own, but Daniel made it work. “Just ‘cause you can’t really move your hand anymore doesn’t mean you have to give up,” he said finally, smiling a little as he gently let go of the clippers, placing them to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyagi took the time to admire the tree they’d worked on together. It wasn’t neat in any way, but they’d done it together. It was theirs. “Very beautiful, Daniel-san,” he whispered, though as Daniel tried to pull his hand away, the old man, with as much strength as he would muster, moved his hand enough to catch his student’s attention. “Oi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Mr. Miyagi?” he asked, maneuvering his hand to hold his properly this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes stared at the white tiled ceiling, blinking a couple of times. Daniel wondered if he was imagining the tears in the other’s eyes. “How Amanda-san? And children? Tell me about them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taken aback by the question, he glanced down at their hands together - Miyagi’s skin looked as pale as the white sheets below him in the bright hospital lights. “She’s great. The kids are great, too. They told me to give you their love,” he said cautiously. “I’ll make sure to bring Samantha with me next time. She always loves visiting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel expected the response to be a happy ‘Hai’, but there was only quiet. The dark familiar eyes soon turned toward him, and now he knew he was no longer imagining it. A tear rolled down his pale cheek. “Daniel-san. Y-You like son...Miyagi never had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words felt like a punch to the chest, but worse. Panic set in, and Daniel immediately gripped the other’s hand tightly, reaching forward to wipe away the tear gently. “Come...Come on, Mr. Miyagi, don’t...don’t sound so final about it. We still have time -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No cure for illness, Daniel-san. Miyagi old man, Miyagi lived life. Must live yours.” He drew in a shuddering breath. “Listen now. You, Miyagi best friend. You teach Miyagi many things.” He smiled a little. “Miyagi have nothing left to teach you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I…” he shook his head, tightening his grip on his hand just a little. “But I still need you.” The déjà vu he had was not one he was happy to be experiencing again. For some reason, this one made his chest a lot tighter. Maybe because he was no longer a child. “Please, I-I...I’m not ready to say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyagi let out a long breath. “Let Miyagi touch your face.” Wordlessly, Daniel lifted the old man’s shaky hand to his cheek, letting him cup it. “No one ever ready to say goodbye,” he said softly, and as his hand began slipping, Daniel quickly took it in his own again, lowering them. “Miyagi may see wife and son again.” His breath suddenly seemed like a chore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic was soon replaced with desperation, and Daniel tightened his grip on his hand. “Please. Please, don’t go yet. I-I love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he’d said it. He was beginning to regret that he never had before today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man closed his eyes, a smile on his face. “Miyagi love you too, Daniel-san. More than…More than anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An exhale. Relaxed face. Limp hand. A long beep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Final. Nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel knew the reality of the situation, but he didn’t move. He didn’t even cry. He just sat there, hearing the beep as if he had been dunked into icy cold water. Miyagi’s hand in his was still warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything around him was muffled and everything moved in slow motion. Someone was shouting. Doctors poured into the room. A firm hand on his shoulder pulled him to his feet, ripping his hand from his old teacher’s, and he stumbled backward, standing in the doorway of the room. His own breaths echoed in his ears as he watched the doctors surround the bed, trying to get the heart beating again. They counted. Electricity made the body twitch. There was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling as though he were moving through cement, he slowly walked forward, picking up the bonsai tree with shaky hands, and stopped again in the doorway. Miyagi’s body jumped as electricity entered it, but didn’t move again. And Daniel did the only thing he could think of doing at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed, not seen by anyone else, and then left the room. As he walked by the front desk, Daria said something, but he didn’t hear what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside, the fresh air and sound of honking cars and passing trains brought him back to reality. Immediately, he bent down, placing the tree on the ground, and rushed to the nearby trash can. He held onto it for dear life as he retched, his knees weak and shaky. When his stomach had emptied, all he could do was sink to the curb, trying to get his breath back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he just felt like a scared little kid again. Tears flowed freely, and he didn’t try to stop them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Miyagi was gone. Daniel was alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he sat outside the hospital, but eventually the biting wind had begun to freeze the tears on his cheeks. Many people walking by had stopped to ask if he was alright, but he hadn’t been able to manage a response. So they left him alone; though a little girl gently retrieved the bonsai tree for him before heading inside. None of them recognized him as the new up-and-coming car salesman, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t care if they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was pitch dark by the time he forced himself onto his feet and into his car. His hands were red and raw with the cold, and there was certainly a chance he’d wake up sick the next morning. That was the least of his worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove in dazed silence, the bonsai in the passenger seat beside him. The only rational thought in the back of his mind told him this wasn’t safe, since he was in no mindset to be driving. But it was too quiet for him to listen to at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the car was pulling up the driveway. Taking the tree with care, he shakily walked to the door and headed inside. The house was mostly dark, but he could hear shuffling coming from the bedroom as he carefully placed the tree on the table. “Daniel? Daniel, is that you?” Amanda emerged from the bedroom in her pajamas, a look of relief crossing her face. “Oh my God! Visiting hours ended two hours ago, I called like eight times, I was so worried -” she stopped herself as he slowly raised his eyes to hers. They stood together in silence for what seemed like an eternity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, Amanda.” His voice broke, and something inside him did too as he admitted it aloud. The tears came again, this time more ferocious; the pain in his chest was gnawing away at him, like it might eat him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda frowned, a look of grief flashing across her face before gently reaching up, grabbing the back of Daniel’s head, and pulled his forehead down to her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him as he wept, whispering to him gently. All he could do was cling to her like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his sobs subsided, she quietly guided him to their bedroom, helping him loosen his tie and remove his shirt, guiding him to lay down. He stared at the ceiling, remembering what he’d told Miyagi about his father in Okinawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did the greatest thing for him before he died. I was there with him, and I held his hand, and I said goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the second time he had lost a father. It hurt just as much, or maybe even more. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he turned red eyes toward Amanda, who lay with her eyes closed beside him, though her hand was in his, running a thumb over his knuckles. He wasn’t alone in the world, at the very least. Miyagi wanted him to continue living his life, so he knew he had to. Maybe it would get easier one day. He stared silently at the ceiling until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, and fell into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>For now, he’d take it one step at a time. </span>His roots were strong, just like the bonsai tree. One day, he would grow again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>